Fire and Blood
by CaptainFiction
Summary: Roberts Rebellion has failed and the realm recovers from the strife it had brought.The Targaryen King seeks to restore the realm to its glory but even so Darkness Rises in the north and soon all of Westero may be wrought in Fire and Blood. So am two chapters in and haven't got to a third been busy hope to get another one up soon.
1. Chapter 1 A New King

Aery's sat in the Iron Throne, fingers tapping against the metal of the sword arm of the throne. Robert Bartheon was dead; his son returning victorious on the trident. A wide grin spread across the Mad King's face. A rebellion ended by a single strike of the sword, it made him laugh. His chuckle filled the halls of the Red Keep loud and insane. Jaime Lannister stood to the right of the throne. He seemed a statue and did not look at the king; the knight only seemed to stare off. To his left stood Auther Dayne in the knight's arm and was a crying child. A child who was black of hair with grey eyes. The child was wrapped in Auther's cloak and the sword of morning, occasionally shushing the baby or try to comfort it with silly faces. Though, he made sure he was out of Aery's sight when he had.

Hour's later

The door to the throne room flew open. The cheers of hundreds could be heard from outside the now open door. Stepping inside the door was Rhaegar Targaryen. He was a mighty sight to behold clad in black armor from neck down, the ruby's of the dragon depicted on his chest sparkled with light when he moved. King Aerys rose up from the Iron Throne and stepping down, his arm's extend to his left and right.  
"Welcome home, my son." He said with a coy smile. "I have heard of your victory over the rebel, Robert, you have brought Fire and Blood and a father swells with pride." Rhaegar continued his approach though remained silent as his father continued to talk. "But your work is not done yet, my son, I have a task for you. Bring me the blood of the traitors! Tywin Lannister, Eddard Stark, Jon Arryn, they must all be executed. And even Mace Tyrell will be punished for his failure at Storm's End. Ah, that reminds me, Stannis and Renly Baratheon will feed the fires of my hearth." Aery's let out a crackled laugh as he spoke the names. Jaime Lannister stood staring at the Mad King once he had heard his fathers name but Authur Dayne had moved to the boy's side, placing a hand on his shoulder. Jaime remained silent.  
Rhaegar did not say a word as he approached his father, his steps quickening. Aerys raised a brow, disturbed by his son's silence.  
"What is it my son? Your silence worries me, has something gone amiss?" Rhaegar reached his father but no one had realized the prince had drawn a dagger. Wrapping an arm around Areys, Rhaegar pulled his father close, therefore, pulling him into the dagger. Auther quickly drew his sword and took a step to aid their king but he tripped on Jaime's extended foot.  
Rhaegar pulled his father tighter to him and whispered in his ear, "Forgive me, father, but I cannot allow your foolish reign. It ends tonight. Ask the gods for forgiveness father." He paused, taking a breath. "You will need it." Aerys fell limp in Rhaegar's arms. The prince pulled his dagger from his fathers breast, letting the body tumble down the stairs that lead up to the Iron Throne.  
Auther Dayne had found his feet and, sword in hand, he yelled, "Rhaegar, why? He was your father, your king! You know what i must do!" But his words fell silent as he watch Rhaegar place the crown on his head.  
Rhaegar sat in the Iron Throne and spoke, not even looking at the sword of morning, "I am King now, Auther- King of seven kingdoms and all within them. My father's folly forced my hand; he would lead us into a war that would destroy Westeros itself and you know my words true." Rhaegar turned his gaze to the knight. "Ser Auther Dayne, Sword of Mourning, you are of my King's guard, you will sheathe your sword and speak no more of what happened here."  
He then turned his gaze to Jaime, who stood against the wall, no care for anything. "Ser Jaime, I must ask something of you that you may find terrible." Jaime lifted his gaze and met eyes with the new King.  
"Anything my King." Was all he said before Rhaegar spoke again.  
"If I am known as a Kingslayer and Kinslayer, my reign will be challenged. I must ask you accept responsibility. And, for my fathers death, I would pardon you a Kingslayer and allow you to return to Casterly Rock your father's heir." Jaime's face lit up with shock but he did not speak. He only nodded, knowing there was not point to arguing with Rhaegar as he was he did not wish to leave the King's Guard, he would be glad to see his sister again. And, in time, he would rule as warden of the west. It would be better than remaining on the Kings guard as a King Slayer.  
Rhaegar was silent for a moment before speaking, "Tell our Grand Maester to write to Stannis Baratheon, Eddard Stark, Tywin Lannister, and Jon Arryn that a new King sits the Iron Throne and each will have a royal pardon on the terms they come to King's Landing to bend the knee. After that, begin inviting those Lords of importance to come bend the knee as well. Though, wait, I would prefer our paramounts arrive first." Rhaegar rose up and moved over to a wet nurse, who had been quietly siting in the throne room, attending the baby Auther had been holding. Rhaegar crouched down and poked the child's nose and spoke. "See that my bastard is safe until such time when the loyalty of the realm is not in check." Rhaegar rose and headed towards the doors to the throne room, needing to clean his armor of his father's blood.


	2. Chapter 2 Kings Duty

The years passed and, for a long time, Rhaegar served as a good king. Soon, it reached the year 299AL and King Rhaegar still sat the Iron Throne with great peace amongst his people.

Rhaegar was sitting in tower of the Hand of the King, a cushioned wooden chair beneath him. He glanced down at the paper Tywin Lannister had set before him. Rhaegar brought up a hand gloved in leather up, brushing his long white hair behind his broad shoulders. He leaned back in the chair a creaching sound could be heard as he did so. His lilac eyes seemed to shine in the light of the candles over the wooden desk as he lifted his gaze back from the paper to Tywin. The King watched as the man moved from the corner of his feather bed to a shelve stocked with assorted wines. Tywin held a two cups in his hand, gold with Lannister lion stamped into the side. Rhaegar's iron toned voice soon filled the room.

"You would make my brother, Viserys, Lord of Dragonstone?" he asked. "The Targaryen's ancestral home? Do you hold some hatred over the people who live on that island to give them such an Lord?" It had grown apparent that Rhaegar did not care much for his younger brother, Viserys, as he was the true son of Aerys-more so than Rhaegar had ever been. He looked down the chain necklace made all of hands that adored Tywin Lannister's neck and wondered how it would look if those hands were choking him.

Tywin filled his glass with wine and then the second. Turning, he moved back to the King and looked over the attire of his majesty and thought how much Rhaegar looked the part of a King. He wore a double breasted vest in all black and red, a three headed dragon rested over Rhaegar's heart. Tywin wore nothing more than a top of soft red cotton with gold lacing, feeling highly under-dressed compared to Rhaegar. Placing the cup on the desk, he looked over the white parchment that had so much black ink over it.

He spoke but did not look up from the paper. "Your brother grows impatient. He may be your father's son but he has a clever mind and a will to do what needs be done. He is wed to Daenerys and she is expecting his child. It is expected of his grace provide land and titles for your brother; not only for your brother but for the court as well." Tywin took a seat and a wooden chair opposite to Rhaegar, though this one had no cushion. Quickly, the King's Hand grew sore from the hard wood. He shifted uneasily though he hid his discomfort well from the King.

Rhaegar looked back down at the paper, his left hand raised up to his chin, feeling the stubble of the cleanly kept beard that had begun to grow. He let out a sigh of defeat, knowing it was true. If not his brother, his sister deserved to live in that place. Reluctantly, he grabbed the quill, dabbed it in the ink and signed the paper. He watched as Tywin lifted the paper from the desk moving it to a small table to dry. Under that parchment was another, which, this time, he did not hesitate to sign. Stannis Baratheon will make a good Master of laws. Tywin returned with one last piece of paper, though, this one, Rhaegar looked up at the man with fierce glare. "You wish to remove Monterys Velaryon of his titles in Driftmark and install your son Tyrion as its lord? Do you take me for a fool? This is not a matter of the court; this is a matter of you being rid of the dwarf and I will not hear of it." Rhaegar rose up from his chair and headed for the door.


End file.
